


I miss my loverman ~Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mr. Loverman, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: I miss you.I miss you.I miss you.But you don't even pick up my calls.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I miss my loverman ~Iwaoi

I remember playing in the rain when we were little. Or practicing volleyball in your backyard. Sleepovers at my house. Playdates every day. All our classes were together too. We were best friends. Then I moved. It was the last year of primary school. Next year we would’ve gotten to play volleyball together on a team. But my parents made plans to move. So I left. 

I tried keeping in contact with you. Of course, it was through our parents. At some point though, you stopped answering. Your mom came up with excuses for you. I know they were excuses because they were the same every time. “Sorry Tooru, Hajime is out with friends right now.” Now it could be true but I know Iwa-Chan. He puts studying and volleyball before his friends. He wouldn’t hang out with them every day. He needs social breaks. So why was she making excuses for you? Why didn’t you want to talk to me? Eventually I gave up too. There wasn’t a point if you weren’t going to answer. 

It’s been almost 5 years since then. It’s almost my last year of high school. It’s summer now but when school starts again I’ll be in my third year. I’ve looked into colleges and I’ve been trying to find good places to go for volleyball. There aren’t many good ones near me. I might even leave the country if it means getting on a good volleyball team. I haven’t stopped playing since I left Iwa-Chan. He was what encouraged me to keep playing. Now it’s something that I want for myself. Iwa-Chan hasn’t left my mind though. It might’ve been 5 years but I still remember everything and I do miss it. Iwa-Chan was my world. I can only wonder how he’s doing now. 

It might seem weird but I like to write letters to him. To Iwa-Chan. I haven’t sent them but I have them. It was after he stopped talking to me that I started writing them. They are like my way of talking to him without having to talk to him. I won’t send them but they help me. They make me think he’s still thinking of me. Maybe he is. It also helps me think I have more friends. I have friends here but not actual friends. Not the type of friends you hang out with. Not the type of friends you text with. Just friends you play sports with and wave to when you see them in the halls. Fangirls don’t count as friends. They are honestly quite annoying. I’m not really interested in them so it makes me uncomfortable when they get too close. I know most guys would love to be in my position but I’m uncomfortable with it. I don’t complain though. I wouldn’t want to hurt a girl’s feelings. 

* * *

  
  


The sun shines through the blinds and the smell of pancakes fills my room. My eyes open and I slowly move my blankets. Clothes are thrown all over the floor and the trashcan is overfilled. I step around it all to get to my door. I walk down the stairs and follow the smell of pancakes. At the table, Tora and mom sit talking over pancakes and coffee. I take my seat next to them and take my fill. 

When I finish eating, I go back up to my room to get ready for school. I shower and throw on the school uniform. I pack my volleyball bag with my kneepads, knee brace, and court shoes. I pick up as many of the clothes as I can before I have to leave for school. When I leave, I take the trash out with me. I walk to the train by myself and sit as far from people as possible. When the train arrives, I make sure to be the first one off. I walk by myself the rest of the way to school. As soon as I enter the school, girls start making their way over to me. Not all of them crowd me. They crowd a new student. I can only see the hair but I feel like I know them. I try to make my way over but my teammate Bokuto steals the boy away. I notice a small keychain and a slimmer of hope seeps into me. A Godzilla keychain. 

The student doesn’t have their first class with me. They must have second with me then. Unless they aren’t in the higher classes. Maybe they aren’t as smart as I thought they were. The first class goes by quickly and I make sure to get to second fast. He isn’t there though. He might just be stupid. I thought he was smart but maybe not. Or maybe he’s in college prep classes. That could also be it. 

When lunch comes along, I can’t find him. I’m guessing Bokuto stole him again. I don’t know how they know each other but maybe he’ll come to practice too. I don’t mind if they are friends. Bokuto is amazing. I just want him to be my friend first. When lunch ends, the rest of my classes are without him. I checked in every one of my classes. I saved a spot for him. He wasn’t in any classes with me though. Maybe he failed a grade. Maybe he’s stupid. Maybe he’s in college prep. I won’t know til I figure out where he is. I need to talk to him. 

When I get to volleyball, Bokuto is talking to him. I make my way over and Bokuto waves me over. “Oikawa! You have to meet this guy! He’s amazing!” Bokuto yells. The guy turns around and I frown. Not him. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m a second year setter.” Akaashi says. I nod and smile. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi. I’m Oikawa.” He nods and goes to fiddle with his fingers. “This guys sets are the best. No offense Oikawa.” Bokuto tells me. I smile and shake my head. “You are fine. Let’s see it.” I make my way off the court and watch as Bokuto tosses the ball to Akaashi. He sets it and Bokuto hits a perfect cross shot. “That was beautiful!” 

I sigh as I walk home. He wouldn’t move here. No. It wouldn’t make sense. I can hear someone running behind me so I stop. I smile for the fangirl but turn to see Akaashi. “Oh, hi Akaashi.” “Oikawa Tooru. You were best friends with Iwaizumi Hajime.” Akaashi says. I stop and frown. “How do you know Iwa-Chan?” “We were cousins.” Akaashi says. “Were?”

* * *

  
  


Dear Iwa-Chan,

Letter 1. Hey Iwa-Chan! This is my first letter to you! I heard you’ve been making lots of friends and hanging out with them a lot. I hope you are doing well with volleyball! I can’t wait til we can play together again! I miss you a lot! I think about you everyday! I hope you do too! Don’t forget me when you hang out with your new friends. Also, make sure your mom is doing okay, she sounded really sad on the phone. Did you lose a relative? I’m sorry if you did. I know you are strong though so you’ll get through it. This might sound weird but I’m sad you are hanging out with new friends. I’m happy for you but I miss you. I don’t have new friends to hang out with so I hoped to talk to you. It’s okay though, I’ll make friends too! Soon I’ll have thousands of friends. You will too! We will be each others best best friend though! I will never replace you Iwa-Chan, don’t worry. Don’t replace me either. It’s getting late so I should get to sleep. I miss you Iwa-Chan. I’ll see you again one day. Until then, bye!

From, Oikawa  
  
  
  


Dear Iwa-Chan,

This is letter number 134. This will be my last letter. I met your cousin today. It was the first day of my third year and his second year. He and Bokuto seem to be pretty close. He seems to be making friends well. I talked to him a bit as we walked home. I also talked to my mom about it when I got home. I didn’t know you had a heart condition. You could have told me. If I had known volleyball was making it worse I wouldn’t have made you play. I would’ve still been happy if you just watched me. If I had know I wouldn’t have made you play. Maybe it would’ve given you more time. You went from 5 years to 1 so quickly. It’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I get why they took me away from you now. I’m sorry I did this. I hope you are happy there. I hope you are smiling. I wish I could see it again. I wish I could see you again. I miss you. A lot. Thanks for always being here with me. Thanks for watching over me. But you can go now. Go home. Stop stressing. Come back when it’s my turn to follow you. Then we can be together again and play some volleyball. Until then, sayonara. 

  
Love, Tooru  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
